1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laundry machine, and more particularly to a laundry machine capable of removing creases from laundry during a drying operation for the laundry.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Typically, a laundry dryer, which is a kind of a laundry machine, is a home appliance used to dry laundry, mainly clothes, completely washed, using hot air. Generally, such a laundry dryer includes a drum for accommodating laundry to be dried therein, and a drive source for driving the drum, a heater for heating air introduced into the drum, and a blower unit for sucking air into the drum or outwardly discharging air from the drum.
Laundry dryers may be classified into an electric type and a gas type in accordance with the type of the system for heating air, namely, the type of the heater. The electric type laundry dryer heats air, using heat generated from an electrical resistance. On the other hand, the gas type laundry dryer heats air, using heat generated in accordance with the combustion of gas.
Laundry dryers may also be classified into a condensation type and an exhaustion type. In the condensation type laundry dryer, air, which has become humid after being heat-exchanged with laundry to be dried, is circulated without being outwardly discharged. The air is heat-exchanged with ambient air through a separate condenser. In accordance with this heat exchange, condensed water is generated, and is then outwardly discharged. In the exhaustion type laundry dryer, air, which has become humid after being heat-exchanged with laundry to be dried, is directly discharged to the outside of the laundry dryer.
Laundry dryers may also be classified into a top loading type and a front loading type in accordance with the laundry loading type. In the top loading type laundry dryer, laundry to be dried is loaded into the laundry dryer through the top of the laundry dryer. On the other hand, in the front loading type laundry dryer, laundry to be dried is loaded into the laundry dryer through the front side of the laundry dryer.
Meanwhile, conventional laundry dryers as mentioned above have the following problems.
Typically, in a laundry dryer, laundry spin-dried after being completely washed is loaded so that it can be dried. In this case, the laundry, which has been washed using water, has creases due to the principle of the water washing. In the drying procedure carried out in the laundry dryer, however, the creases cannot be completely removed. In order to remove the creases still present on objects, such as laundry, completely dried in conventional drying machines, it is necessary to perform ironing.
Where clothes other than laundry completely washed are stored or used in a typical manner, creases, rumples, or holds (hereinafter, generally referred to as “creases”) may be formed at the clothes. To this end, it has been required to develop an apparatus capable of conveniently removing creases generated during the storage or use of clothes.